Greek Sacrifice
Greek Sacrifice is the story of sacrifice on Mount Olympus and its creation of sacrifice. Prologue Have you ever wondered why the olden times were medieval and merciless? The gods on Olympus and many other realms were so full of themselves, they punished people mercilessly. It all started with Agamemnon, who was carefully watching Artemis and her friends this whole time. He was a lusty man who wanted more than order on Olympus. Story First Sacrifice "Have you got the trading goods?" Agamemnon slyly asked Zeus, "Yes," Zeus replied sternly. As the two did a trade, Agamemnon was to stay around on Mount Olympus, watching each god closely for a good show. One, in particular, caught his eye. A cold-hearted, fearless goddess named Artemis who isn't afraid of showing a superior up of what she thinks, "Miss? I believe you dropped something," Agamemnon said, handing her a quiver of arrow back to her. She blinked as if thanking him, slowly taking her weapon with her. Agamemnon felt a jolt of ruthlessness as the arrow's metal rod conducted it to his hand, he proposed to secretly spy on only Artemis and her bunch. "Shoot it here! Shoot it here!" Persephone called to Artemis. She shot her arrow flying to a small leaf on Persephone's plant which healed quickly. Persephone pet and stroked her plant in delight, "Wow, Artemis! Your shooting has definitely improved ever since last Winter. Better yet, Winter's hunting season! Though I do wish you were to have a salad once in a while, hunting animals for fun isn't good. Did you see your house?" Persephone said. Artemis shook her head and slightly smiled. "Fire your last arrow on this cloud target here!" Iris offered. Artemis nodded and as her arrow flew as if slow motion, Agamemnon somewhat appeared in front of the target and threw the arrow to the ground, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Using your quality time as shooting practice. I knew you were a rebellious one the moment I saw you. You're coming with me so we can fix you up," Agamemnon took her by the hand and sprinted quickly to the castle. Unlike of Artemis, she screamed, "Help! This madman's crazy!" her friends dashed to her rescue, and while they were dashing towards her, she gnawed on his arm. Agamemnon exclaimed in surprise and called for assistance, "Selene! Fetch this 'lady' and get her to the palace at once!" he cried, "Yes, sir," Selene responded, and she tugged on Artemis' arm while she struggled. As she wriggled around, her bow and arrows fell to the ground, "Father?" Artemis exclaimed. Zeus felt a wave of guilt hit him, but simply replied, "I'm sorry. We cannot stand your impulsiveness any longer. You are our first sacrifice," he then controlled a path of clouds to make a pathway to the castle, with Selene dragging her step-by-step. Artemis felt she had no more liberty to fight Selene. Her fun times at Mount Olympus were over. Her friends who loved her were clearly hurt now. Second Sacrifice "Artemis..." Athena whispered. As she caught her falling bow and arrows, a few tears dripped from her face and onto her weapons, as her best friend will never be the same again, "Don't worry. Artemis is a tough goddess - I'm sure she'll upstage their plans with her cunning!" her friends all said together. Athena's face twitched into a sad smile, but jerked back, "We're not safe here. We have to stick together at all costs," Athena said. The goddesses all agreed. Persephone and Hades were in the Underworld, so clearly they were safe in there. Since Iris was the only one to be in a steady relationship, Zephyrus and her tagged behind the goddesses hand-in-hand, "This is disgusting..." Aphrodite said, hearing their petty compliments to one another from behind, longing that she and Ares would be together. As soon as Athena and Aphrodite turned their backs, Iris and Zephyrus were seen sitting on a bench, leaning in on a kiss. They soon got interrupted by none other than Agamemnon, who grabbed a screaming Iris in his hands. Iris' screams could summon clouds and terrible weather, she screamed, "Aggh—mmm." Zephyrus, Aphrodite and Persephone were blocked by an invisible barrier. Agamemnon slid a cloth into her mouth, "Relationships. Makes me sick. You should stop being a such social goddess and get on with your duties!" he spat at her. Iris lowered her head in disapproval, her hands bound behind her back. She was dragged to the castle by Selene, a second sacrifice, "IRIS! NO!" Zephyrus shrieked, banging on the force field. He lowered onto the ground on his knees. Aphrodite and Athena gave him encouraging messages and parted for the day. The Talk "Father? I think it's time we talked," Athena said, shutting the door behind her, "as your favorite daughter, I request for you to stop taking sacrificial victims, and for you to release my two friends held captive! Meanwhile, Artemis, Iris and a few other gods were held captive in an ornate room down a long corridor, "We have to get out of here! I just don't know how..." she trailed off, looking at her golden wings which have been strapped together. "I know! We can blast a hole through the wall!" a figure said from the shadows, "Show yourself! Whoever you are..." the frightened gods said, surprisingly enough, the mysterious figure was Hestia. A goddess everyone thought was obedient enough to listen to Agamemnon. "They can't hurt anyone I love because I don't love anyone," she said, "I'll break us out with my fire." The gods all agreed in unison, and their plan was soon in action. Back to Athena and Zeus, after a little while of persuasion, Zeus agreed to free the now-disciplined gods, however the outcome was unexpected. A large hole in the wall was formed and dripping bits of molten liquid and rock was left of it, "You're right, Athena. We really can't be tamed," he said, Athena eagerly nodded her head. Category:Tales